The poetry class - One Shot
by ElaQueen
Summary: This is a short story about a meeting. This meeting could mean everything to each one of them. Regina, Damon and Stefan ... And the poetry classes that will change their lives.


**The poetry class**

This is the story of Regina Mills a literature teacher of 'St. John's College of Liberal Arts and Sciences', in the city of New York.

Many things can happen in New York. She came to New York from Main looking for peace and hope. Her fiance, Daniel, he had died two years ago and because of this she was devastated. She needed a fresh start.

It was not a surprise that she was accepted to teach into such a prestigious university, since her curriculum was impressive. Regina was a very smart and sensitive woman, but the same time she was a strong and decide woman.

A few partners are in love with her, but she seemed very intimidating to them. She didn´t note any of those guys. Her soul, heart and mind still belonged to Daniel. Only remembered, she managed to feel at peace.

The semester was just beginning, and she was already ready for her first class that year. Many students come to her class, because she was one of the most popular teacher of this university. Not only because she looked spectacular or because her awesome outfits, but for the sensitivity and wisdom that she possessed to teach poetry. Regina was perfect to many people and this year, this perfection will be impact in her life and she could not imagine how much.

Regina arrived early in the classroom, finding only one student waiting. It was not usual to find someone waiting for the poetry class, so she had to ask him

."Excuse me! If you waiting for the poetry class or…?" she said, but the guy even looked at her.

."Obviously" He responded with some sarcasm "I'm not here just for pleasure". He continued writing in his notebook.

."Excuse me?!" Now she was not asking him. She was so upset because this boy had been so rude with her and no one, just no one spoke to her like this in her own class. "I think that you are in the wrong class, mister...?

."Damon… Mister Damon Salvatore" Now he was seeing her. He didn't think that this beautiful woman was the teacher. He was imagining that Regina Mills was an old lady, so annoying and stressful, that he couldn't end the semester with her. "And you, beautiful woman. Who are you? He got up and he walked towards her safely. He looked her straight in the eye, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

This woman seemed extremely gorgeous to him. She looked more mature than him, but he never imagined that she was the teacher

." Do you study literature? I never saw you before" He smiled to her and he toked her briefcase. He winked her and he returned his spot putting her briefcase in his side. "Come here stranger I'm not to bite you" He pointed to the desk on the right side.

She wasn't believe that was happening to her. Never, in her years as a teacher, she had a student that they confused her with a student or they had such behavior. Sha was shocked. She could only walk a few steps towards him.

When she approached him, a girl entered in the room and she passed in front of Regina standing in front of the young man and kissing him in the process.

."Damon! I was looking for you everywhere". The girl hung around the young man's neck. Then she noticed a woman

."Elena!" Obviously he didn't expect her. He smirked and looked at the woman. "You know that I take poetry this semester Elena." He rolled his eyes

."I know! But who is this woman? She watched Regina from head to toe

."I am…" She was interrupted by other boy who entered the classroom

."What up guys?" He went straight to where his friends were and he sat without looking at the woman

."Hello Stefan" She smiled at the boy

."Wow!" He suddenly exclaimed "Professor Mills" He stood up suddenly. He had dreamed about that class all summer. Well, he had dreamed about Professor Regina Mills

."What? Professor?" He opened his eyes completely by the impression

."Yes young, I'm Professor Regina Mills from the advanced poetry class" She walked to where her briefcase was, she took her briefcase and she went to the lectern "I'm the teacher!" She looked at Damon defiantly.

She turned her back to them and she began to write her name on the blackboard and the class name.

Stefan realized that something was happening due to the serious faces of his classmates and his teacher.

."What happened?" He whispered

."I frowned at the teacher" Elena said whispering. She was very sorry. But she had always been a victim of his jealousy

." But why did you do that?" He was by her side

."Call me crazy, but I could swear that Damon was flirting with her

."Whit the teacher… Are you insane?" This time he didn't speak with Elena

."Of course not Stefan!" He saw his brother with intensity "I told her that the teacher of this class was a witch… Just that! Do you imagine that?"

They smiled trying to make the teacher not notice.

That was the first class in which Stefan saw his platonic love and Damon a sensual woman who happened to be his teacher. The end will be history or poetry.


End file.
